


Life is a Song

by RainEWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cheating, Fluff, I hope you like it, I’m having fun writing it, Multi, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Remy’s addicted, Romance, Say My Name Destiny’s Child, Song fic, Songs, Who Do You Love Chainsmokers, i got SAD writing this, moving forward, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainEWrites/pseuds/RainEWrites
Summary: Virgil finds out that his boyfriend, Roman Prince, has been cheating on him with someone named Logan for quite some time. Three months later, Virgil is happily in a relationship with his best friend, Patton Hart. However, he starts to notice that something doesn’t feel quite right.If you really don’t want to read the whole thing, listen to the songs that title the chapters! They’re supposed to tell the story too. Let me know if it didn’t work, lol.





	1. Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Say My Name- Destiny’s Child  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sQgd6MccwZc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s noticed that something is up with Roman.

Virgil reached above the apartment door, retrieving the key he and Roman had decided to leave there in the event that Virgil forgot his key (which almost never happened, though today he couldn't find it anywhere.) He unlocked the door to his boyfriend’s apartment with his free hand, the other holding a bag of groceries. He stepped into the apartment, kicking of his sneakers and walking further inside.  
“Ro? I’m back.” He called out.  
Nothing.  
Oh well, he probably was just out... doing whatever it was he did at night, those days. Virgil didn’t want to lie to himself, he was highly suspicious of Roman, as almost every time he came over unannounced, his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. At the same time, though, he had no evidence of where Roman had been, and he didn’t want to insult him by suggesting he was betraying Virgil, in one way or another.  
He returned to putting away the groceries, sighing to himself as he did so. He worried for Roman. Thrice before, he’d stumbled in drunk and confused, and also highly protective of Virgil. One time, he’d come in crying and kept apologizing to him. Virgil had found it suspicious, but you really can’t take the words of a drunk man, especially when those words are slurred together and barely understandable.  
Virgil finished with the groceries, and went into the living room, flopping down on the couch before turning on the tv. Moments later, Roman loudly entered the house.  
“Virgil!” He called loudly.  
Virgil stood up, placing his hands on his hips.  
“Roman Phillip Prince, get your ass into this room right now!” Virgil shouted.  
He hear Roman running into the room, before he was practically tackled with a hug.  
“Yes, Hot Topic?” He kissed Virgil on the cheek before pulling away, letting his arms fall down to Virgil’s waist.  
Virgil placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
“I missed you.” He complained, earning a chuckle from Roman.  
“You were just here this morning.” Roman laughed.  
Virgil pouted, pulling away and sitting on the couch. Roman sat at the end, prompting Virgil to cuddle against him, which he did, once he’d pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch. He leaned against Roman, bringing his feet up to feel more comfortable. Roman wrapped them in the blanket before slinging an arm around Virgil’s waist, pulling him closer. They flipped through a few channels before deciding to just watch The Office on Netflix again.  
They didn’t make it very far into the first episode before Virgil fell asleep. Roman kissed him on the forehead.  
“Goodnight, Virgil.” He murmured.  
Virgil seemed to curl up even closer to him somehow. Roman shut off the tv, sighing loudly. He’d missed spending nights with his boyfriend like this. It was fun.  
His phone pinged loudly, making him flinch. He quickly turned off his ringer before checking to see who it was. 

Lolo <3  
Hey, just wondering if you could pick up  
some milk when you come over tomorrow,  
I’m running low and I have a ton of work  
to do if I don’t want my boss mad.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair worriedly. He quickly typed a response.

Of course! I’m just finishing up  
some work of my own, so I can’t  
talk right now, but I’ll see you  
tomorrow!  
Okay, love you, goodnight.  
I love you too. Goodnight my  
star. Sweet dreams.

Roman glanced over at Virgil before shutting off his phone, and placing it on the armrest. He knew what he was doing was awful and horrible and cruel, but he just... couldn’t stop. He loved them both. And, of course, Virgil would always have priorities over Logan, but... god, that sounded awful too. Not only was he admitting to loving both of them, but he was favouring one?  
He wished he hadn’t made such a huge mistake. The only way out of it would hurt Logan far too much. He didn’t want to hurt Logan, or Virgil.  
He set his worries aside for the night, falling asleep to the sound of Virgil’s soft snoring.

Virgil awoke to the sound of Roman’s phone vibrating on the armrest. He glanced up at his boyfriend, who was dead to the world, before picking it up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi. This isn’t Roman, is it?” He didn’t recognize the voice that came through the phone.  
“No, this is Virgil, his boyfriend.” He said.  
The voice on the other side hitched.  
“Oh. This is Logan, Roman’s... other boyfriend.” Virgil froze.  
No. He was lying. Roman wouldn’t cheat on him. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t have.  
“You-you mean, he- no, he didn’t, he wouldn’t, right?” Virgil bounced back from the man he was leaning against, standing and rushing into the kitchen as to not wake him.  
“I- god, I never thought he would have either. He’s been disappearing a lot though lately, wanted to get drunk a lot more often...” Logan’s sentence drifted off.  
Virgil’s breathing started quickening, his hands shaking violently. He felt a tear run down his cheek, quickly followed by another, and another.  
“Virgil, was it? Virgil, sit down. Are you okay?” Virgil squeaked a quiet ‘no’ through the phone before sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinets.  
“I want you to look around the room. Can you tell me five things you see?” Virgil was incredibly grateful of Logan for not yelling at him, not cursing him into hell, for that would have made the entire situation so much worse.  
“I-um, the microwave, the st-ove, the fridge, the cabinets, the light.”  
“Good job. Can you tell me four things you can feel?” Logan remained calm and collected through the entire conversation, rattling off a list of things for Virgil to focus on.  
By the end of Logan’s list, he found himself breathing normally again.  
“God, I’m so sorry, it was Logan, right?”  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Situations like these can be highly stressful, especially if you experience high anxiety.” Logan explained calmly.  
“Thank you so much. I’m really sorry for the entire situation. Maybe we should meet up somewhere, just to discuss... this?” Virgil ran a hand through his hair.  
Logan hummed in affirmation.  
“Sounds good. And don’t be sorry, from the sounds of it, you had no idea. Does tomorrow at 2 work for you?” Logan asked.  
“Yup. Do you want to meet at the StarBucks on Sanders Avenue?”  
“Yeah, sure. See you there.”  
“Yup.” The call ended.  
Virgil got out his phone, copying Logan’s number into a contact, and deleting the call from Roman’s history.  
He stood, placing the phone on the armrest beside Roman, exactly where it had sat before. Virgil snuggled up against him again, crying into his side softly. How could he? The very least he could have done was broken up with Virgil. Then he wouldn’t feel as if his heart was being torn in two at the moment.  
One more day. One more morning with his- god, was he even still his boyfriend? Did he want to call him that? One more morning with Roman, and then tomorrow afternoon he would talk to Logan, then confront Roman. The idea of it all made him want to vomit.  
He sighed heavily, not trying to stop the tears that continuously ran down his cheeks. He stood up again, walking over to the kitchen counter where a wad of sticky notes and a pen sat. He scribbled down a quick note.

Hey Ro,  
Patton texted me in all caps again begging me to come over, so he either met another cute guy or there’s a spider. I’ll let you know once I get there. Love you,  
V

Writing it felt wrong. He and Roman never lied to each other, especially not with things like this. Though, after... this, he guessed that honesty had been thrown out the window a while ago.  
He shot a quick text to Patton.

Hey, Pat. Can I come over for a while?

Oh, yeah sure! What’s up?

Does something have to be up?

Virge, it’s 7am

“Shit..” Virgil mumbled to himself.  
He slipped on his sneakers before closing his phone and pocketing it, walking out to his car as of on autopilot. He drove to Patton’s, a small, grey bungalow in the suburbs. He walked in without knocking, slipping off his shoes and walking into the kitchen, sliding onto the island.  
Patton’s bright blue eyes flickered to him for a moment, before he resumed the making of his pancakes. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, until Patton tossed a couple pancakes onto two plates and sat beside Virgil.  
Patton nibbled at his pancake while he waited for his friend to talk.  
Virgil placed his pancake back on the plate, sighing heavily while running a hand through his hair. He started to wonder how many times he’d done that this morning.  
“Roman’s got another boyfriend.” He said quietly.  
He hated actually saying it, because that made it real. This wasn’t just some nightmare he would wake up from, Roman had actually been dating this Logan character, and by the sounds of it, for quite some time now.  
Patton froze. His face slowly morphed from one of disbelief into one of anger.  
“Are you kidding? How- how dare he?! Virge, how’d you find out?” The fire never left his eyes.  
Virgil had a feeling that if he didn’t feel like crap, Patton would have stormed right down to Roman’s apartment and slapped him then and there.  
“This guy named Logan called him while he was still sleeping, so I answered it, and he asked who I was, and I asked who he was, and... yeah.”  
Patton moves their plates before pulling him into a firm hug. Virgil hugged back tightly, gripping his best friend’s shirt as he did so. He felt his throat close up again, but didn’t try to stop it this time. Patton held him close as he continued to sob, letting a few tears shed as well. The idea that his best friend, second only to Virgil, had cheated on Virgil made him feel sick.  
The two sat like that for a while, until eventually, Virgil pulled away, his eyes red and puffy, his face blotched with red.  
“I’m meeting up with Logan tomorrow.” He said quietly.  
Patton’s fist clenched.  
“Give me his phone number, I want to talk to him right this second! How-how dare he- why- I’m-“  
“Pat.” Virgil held his wrists.  
“He didn’t know either. Roman’s been lying to both of us.”  
Patton sighed.  
“God, I’m so sorry Virgil. You poor things... do you want me to come with you tomorrow?” He scratched at his arm.  
“Yeah, uh, sure.” Virgil hopped off the island.  
“Can we just, like, watch Parks and Rec for a while?” He mumbled.  
Patton followed him to the family room, sitting on the opposite side of the couch of Virgil, who quickly moved to cuddle with his friend. He grabbed the remote, turning on his friend’s suggestion, and cuddled with him.  
A few minutes into the show, Virgil’s phone dinged. He picked it up, his hand beginning to shake when he saw it was Roman.  
“Hey, do you want me to answer for you?” Patton asked softly.  
Virgil nodded, handing his phone to Patton.

Princy~<3  
So?? Cute guy or spider?

Spider

Ooh, was it a bird eating spider or a tarantula this time?

Bird eating, so like the size of a loonie. 

Lol

Patton put the phone of the arm rest, returning to their show.


	2. Who Do You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought meeting your boyfriend’s parents was scary? Try meeting your boyfriend’s boyfriend.

Who Do You Love- The Chainsmokers

Virgil stood outside of the Starbucks, anxiously fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie. You thought meeting your boyfriend’s parents was bad? Try meeting your boyfriend’s boyfriend. Virgil huffed as the thought came to him.  
Patton walked up behind him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“C’mon, let’s head in.” He offered Virgil an encouraging smile before pulling the door open. Virgil walked in, keeping his head down. Patton followed him, scanning the room for anyone.  
“Oh, over there in the corner! That must be him.” Patton pointed to a table in the corner, where a pale man with black glasses and a necktie sat, reading a book. Patton dragged Virgil over, who was still pulling at the strings on his hoodie.  
“Logan?” Virgil asked.  
The man shot his head up.  
“Ah, you must be Virgil. I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but, uh..” he trailed off awkwardly, something Patton could tell did not happen often for the man.  
“Virge, why don’t you go order for us, okay?” Virgil nodded before ducking out of the corner.  
“Listen. I know I don’t know the full story, but you didn’t know, right?” Patton’s gaze turned intense.  
“I-no, of course not. I would not have stayed with him if I’d known.” Logan met his gaze head on, his eyes steely with what seemed to be offense.  
“Of course. Gosh, I just realized I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Patton, Virgil’s friend.” Patton sat down opposite Logan.  
“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Logan.”  
“God, I’m so sorry you guys have to go through this. I’ve known Roman almost my entire life, I never would have thought he would do something like this.” Patton picked at the chipping paint on the table.  
“He seemed fine until just a couple months ago. He would come to my apartment for the sole purpose of getting drunk, then disappear a couple hours later. Sometimes he’d just come over and seem stressed out of his mind. But most of all, he just seemed to stop being there. Everytime I went over without calling him first, he was just.. gone. The first few times I wrote it off as errands, but..” Logan again trailed off, a hopeless expression on his face.  
Patton offered him a kind smile. Virgil returned with their coffees, setting them on the table before sitting beside Patton. Patton had convinced him to get himself something he would actually like instead of just a black coffee. Despite his appearance, Virgil tended to like sweeter beverages over bitter ones.  
The three sat in silence momentarily, before Logan spoke up.  
“While I am aware that the... circumstances we are meeting under are not.. good ones, I don’t want to let that ruin this. If given the opportunity, I would like to get to know you a bit before we must redirect our focus to the issue at hand.” Logan waved his hands around as he spoke.  
“Oh, well, sure! I work at the bakery just a couple blocks away from here. I’ve got a dog named Zack, and a kitten named Cody!” Patton said excitedly.  
“The bakery, hm? I believe my cousin, Remy works there. Though they did specify that they worked as purely a server, seeing as they have little to no baking abilities.” Logan sipped his drink.  
“Oh, I know Remy! We usually have the same break, so we’ll play cards while we eat!” Patton exclaimed.  
Virgil huffed quietly.  
“I think I might’ve known them in college. They took visual arts and linguistics, yeah? One of my friends was their roommate,” Virgil sipped his drink. “The kid drank so much coffee they’d hallucinate.”  
Logan and Patton quietly chuckled.  
“Yes, I’ve heard many caffeine-related stories from them.”  
“Oh my god, this one time, they walked into work with like five iced coffees and so we were all like ‘hey who are those for?’ And Remy was like ‘back off they’re mine’ and we were all genuinely terrified and they stored them in the mini fridge in the break room and whenever a customer asked a really stupid question they would tell them to wait and then go grab an iced coffee and come back and slurp it really loudly and then continue with their order.” Patton drew in a long breath, his face a little red from talking for so long.  
Virgil softly laughed as Logan smiled.  
“Yes, well, they are quite dramatic.” He went on to explain a long, winding tale of how his cousin had ended up drunk and in jail while looking for coffee.  
The story had all three of them smiling, which Virgil was glad for. He knew that soon, Logan would want to focus on more pressing matters, but for now they could pretend this was nothing more than a friendly meetup.  
“So, Virgil, what do you do?” Logan asked.  
“I, uh, I work at the bookstore a little ways away from here. I took visual arts in college, but couldn’t really find a job in it, plus the bookstore is pretty calm. Low stress, you know?” He kept his explanation to a minimum, not explaining how he also was a fairly well known internet artist, and did commissions on Tumblr and Instagram.  
“I certainly can appreciate that; the stress of my job can be overwhelming at times.” Logan stirred his coffee absentmindedly as he spoke.  
“Oh, where do you work Logan?” Patton asked eccentrically.  
“I happen to have a job with the city. I mostly take care of finances, but I also edit documents and am qualified to be a lawyer.” He rattled it off as if he had said that exact thing many times before, and maybe he had.  
“A degree in law? That must piss off your coworkers.” Virgil smirked.  
“Yes, well, let’s just say I have a way of keeping people at a safe distance.” Logan smirked back.  
The three chatted for a while, surprised but glad by how easily conversation came.  
Logan checked the time, surprised by the fact that they had been talking for a little over 45 minutes.  
“I-I have to leave soon, I told my coworker I would finish something up today.” Logan said nervously, obviously not wanting to bring up the unpleasant but unavoidable conversation they would have.  
“Ah.” Virgil tried speaking, but found that words didn’t appear.  
He frowned. God, why couldn’t Logan have been an asshole, that would have made this whole thing easier.  
“If you would like, I will break up with him, and he wouldn’t have to know about this.” Logan said quietly.  
Virgil’s head snapped up.  
“I- wait- what?” Virgil stuttered out.  
“You are a good person, Virgil. You don’t deserve to lose Roman. He loves you, I’m sure of that. He is not one to sleep around, that I have learned, and it seems that you two have been together longer than him and I, and so it only makes sense.” Logan waves his hands as he grew increasingly nervous.  
“Look, Logan, I love him with all my heart, and if I could go back and change it so that this never happened, I would, but it happened and we can’t change that. It wouldn’t be fair for anyone if we didn’t both brea-... at least talk to him about it.” Virgil’s voice softened as his sentence ended.  
Patton placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance.  
Logan bit his cheek.  
“I... I suppose you are correct. Do you want to talk to him separately?” Logan asked.  
Virgil nodded as Patton smiled sadly.  
“I will talk to him tonight, then.” Logan stood, beginning to walk away.  
Patton frowned, standing and turning the man around. He gave him a tight hug. Logan’s eyes watered for a moment before he gently returned the gesture. He cried softly in Patton’s shoulder.  
Logan pulled away, gently rubbing at his eyes.  
“God, Patton, I apologize, I-“  
“Hey, listen. No apologizing. You’re my friend now, and there’s no way I’m gonna let a friend of mine walk away sad, alright?” Patton said, somewhat sternly.  
Logan was surprised by being called a friend so soon, but smiled softly and nodded. The two exchanged numbers. Virgil thanked him for talking to them, and said he expected Logan to keep in touch.  
As Logan left, Patton dank back into the seat beside Virgil.  
“You doing okay?” He asked quietly.  
“Physically, yes. Emotionally and mentally, no.” Virgil answered, his voice monotone.  
Patton rubbed his back.  
“I just.. what am I gonna do? Roman’s... he’s been the most important part of my life for almost two years. Two years, Patton. What am I gonna do without him?” He choked out.  
“Well, you’re going to hurt for quite a while. You’ll miss him for a long time. But then you’ll meet someone else, someone who makes you better, and you’ll start feeling whole again. You’ll start to stop missing him. And sure, you won’t forget him, but you’ll eventually forgive him and move on. And you’ll be happy.” Patton spike softly, never breaking physical contact with his friend.  
Virgil sighed, scratching at his hands. Patton knew it was one of his nervous tics, but by this point his hands were beginning to bleed.  
“C’mon, let’s go to my place, we can bake some cookies and watch Black Cauldron!” Patton stood up, followed closely by Virgil.  
~~~  
Virgil closed the door behind him, entering their apartment nervously.  
“Ro?” He called out.  
“In the bedroom!”  
Virgil slipped off his shoes, slinking into the bedroom. He stood anxiously at the door, hands fidgeting with his sleeves.  
“Hey, Virge, I was just-“ Roman, who was laying on his bed and on his phone, looked up. “Woah, hey, what’s wrong?” He sat up, pacing over to Virgil and taking his hands into his own.  
“I think we need to talk.” Virgil said quietly.  
Roman nodded, leading him back out into the living room. The afternoon light shone in through open windows, blinding as is bounced off of the white coffee table. The two sat on the couch, their hands never disconnecting.  
“What’s up?” Roman asked, a small hitch in his voice.  
“Have... have you been seeing someone else?” Virgil decided it would be best to dive in head first; it would be over quicker if he did.  
Roman blinked, his eyes beginning to water as he grew more anxious.  
“I- you- you weren’t supposed to find out like this,” Roman stuttered.  
Virgil slid his hands out of Roman’s.  
“I wasn’t supposed to find out at all, was I?” He snapped.  
“I... god, I’ve made such a mess of this, I promise I was going to tell you, Virge, I was gonna break up with him tomorrow, and I was gonna tell you then, and-“  
“How long?”  
Roman paused.  
“Roman, how. Long?” Virgil growled.  
“About half a year.” Virgil shot out of his seat.  
Roman stood too, trying to calm Virgil.  
“Virge, listen, I’ll break up with him, and we can forget it happened, I love you so much, Virgil, please listen,” Roman pleaded.  
“No! I don’t deserve this, Roman! I’ve been nothing but faithful to you for two years. Two fucking years, Roman. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!” Virgil knew he was yelling, but he didn't care enough to stop. “I came home, finding you had just disappeared, and did I get mad? No! Because I thought I could fucking trust you.”  
Tears were tracing the two men's’ faces.  
“I don’t deserve this, Roman. Logan doesn’t deserve this.” Virgil growled.  
“Logan... you..” Roman stood helplessly as the love of his life slipped through his fingers.  
“Yeah, I know Logan. He called you yesterday while you were still sleeping.” Virgil tried lowering his voice, but failed.  
Roman glanced at his hands- they were shaking intensely. Virgil noticed, a stone of guilt lodging itself in his stomach.  
“Virgil, please, I... I can’t live without you, you’re my air, I can’t- I can’t lose you. Please.”  
Virgil took a deep breath in.  
“I think it’s best that I move out.”  
Roman stood silently, tears continuing to slide down his cheeks relentlessly. He opened his mouth to answer, choking back a sob as he did so. No words came from his mouth. His chest ached horribly; he now understood the term ‘heartbreak’. Virgil didn’t look at his face, instead going into their, now previously, shared bedroom, readying a bag of clothes.  
Roman didn’t move, other than to sit on the floor. His hand covered his mouth as he quietly sobbed.  
Virgil didn’t let himself break, he couldn’t, not yet. He grabbed his duffle bag, shoving in an assortment of hoodies, t-shirts and skinny jeans in. He zipped it up, slinging it over his shoulder. He slinked past the living room to the entrance, sliding on his shoes. He glanced back at Roman, who was no longer sobbing, but shaking and hiccuping.  
“I’ll come back in a couple days for the rest.” He said quietly.  
Roman nodded.  
Virgil left the apartment, heading straight back to Patton’s.  
He arrived shortly thereafter, slamming the door shut and tossing his bag on the ground. Patton’s head whipped around the corner, his expression saddening as he saw the look on Virgil’s face.  
He was holding back tears, biting his cheek and scratching his wrists. Patton approached him with open arms, which Virgil flung himself into willingly. He gripped at the back of Patton’s shirt, sobbing into his shoulder. The two sank to the ground, never releasing the other.  
Patton gently pet Virgil’s hair, eventually feeling his best friend’s grip loosen. He wasn’t surprised Virgil had passed out so suddenly; the last few days must have left him exhausted.  
He carefully picked up Virgil, carrying him to his bedroom and tucking him in quietly. He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his friend’s wrist, causing the sleeping man to relax even more.  
Patton didn’t leave until he was sure Virgil would stay sleeping. Then, he went into the living room, grabbing his phone.

Logan Williams  
Hello, this is Logan.  
Hey! This is Patton!

Hey, Logan. From Virgil’s state,  
things didn’t go too well. You might  
wanna talk to Roman soon, knowing  
him, he’d prefer to get it all out of  
the way now rather than sit in  
anticipation.  
Yea, I’m on my way over to his  
place now. I’ll let you know how it  
goes later.  
Okay, ttyl  
Patton day on the couch, flipping on some show called ‘Superwholock’ or something. His golden retriever, Zack, jumped onto the couch, laying his head in Patton’s lap. Patton could only assume that Cody had gone to cuddle with Virgil; the kitten much preferred Virgil’s quiet atmosphere over Patton’s excitable one.  
Patton eventually fell asleep, unknowing of his friend’s tired eyes staring into nothingness in a nearby room, crying silently. Unknowing of the stone cold ache in his acquaintance’s chest, pounding at his rib cage, leaving him thoughtless. Unknowing of the utter guilt and pain his childhood friend felt as his eyes ran dry, and his head throbbed with thoughts trying to break free.


End file.
